Princess days
by Sardnyx
Summary: these were times for love and war. Fem!Tsuna
1. Intro

Disclaimer: i do not own katekyo hitman reborn or anything alike

Note: i got the idea while i was thinking in one of Largofan's fics, featuring a femTsuna (but i really haven't read it, sorry!), so i decided to write my own. I got the idea thinking about an anime i watched long time ago, the twelve kingdoms. Tried to make a Boys Harem, don't know if it works. Pairing for sure, having my own favourites, but i'll let you lend me a hand

I'm no native english speaker, so any help would be good

Princess Days

"Here are the ranks for the visitors today, Tsuna-nee, I mean, Tsuna-hime" said Fuuta, the royal astronomer. Was about four years since Tsuna became the official heir of the Vongola empire, making her a princess in her own country. But still Young Fuuta thought of her as his old playmate, making specially hard for him to adress her as "princess"

"So, tell me who is coming then" she said with her usual sweet smile, making the young boy blush

"Well ..." he started "In fifth place, the villagers will come to palace to talk about their offerings for your birthday party, in fourth place some merchants are coming with gifts, in third place a caravan of artists are coming, in second place your father will come with an important announcement, and finally, in first place, some of the princes are coming to celebrate your birthday with you"

He lifted his eyes from his rankings book, looking now the saddened face of the princess. "What's the matter, princess?" He dared to say. "Nothing" she said, but the troubled look in her eyes betrayed her

"So, everything's about that now" she mumbled to herself, not meaning her own birthday, in few days, but something else, something more important.

"You should be expecting this, since you're old enough for it" said the royal adviser and personal tutor, Reborn

"I know, but ..."

"I know, we can see the bards downtown, they'll sure bring our princess a bit of happiness" Fuuta said smiling. Three years have passed since the last time they walked together to see the acts and heard some music, lovely memories

"Sorry, Fuuta-kun, i have to be here to receive our guests, i'd better get ready" she said, walking to her room

* * *

"Tsuna-chan, oh, I mean, princess" Her maid said, bowing deeply "what do you want to do today?"

"Could you help me get ready for our important guests, Kyoko-chan?" she said, blushing pink. Few years ago she thought she had a crush on her now maid, but now she got over it, but still couldn't help but blushing when she was near, even now

"Uhm ... the princes ..." Kyoko giggled while combing her princess' hair. Tsuna just sighed loudly at the comment, blushing deeper

Of course some of the princes were good-looking and charming in their own way. She knew it because she knew most of them since childhood, but now it was just too embarrasing to even look at them, thinking one of them could be her future husband, was just too much

* * *

On her way back to the main hall, he found her strategist and personal guard, also, self proclaimer right-hand man. "Good morning, Gokudera-kun" she greeted gently as the young man in front of her raised his green eyes to looked at her "G-good morning, Tenth" he said, blushing a bit when he saw her, never forgetting her status as the tenth empress of the Vongola, princess for now, since the ninth emperor didn't retire yet

She found him staring at her, blushing deeper. "This is just for receiving the people who are coming for the party, no biggie" she said, trying to ease him. The young man agreed, turning back to anything he was doing

* * *

In the main hall, the meetings began. After the usual formalities from the farmers, and then the gifts from the merchants, one of the princes arrived without any formalities at all, just wasn't his style.

"Yo, Tsuna!" He greeted her in his usual casual way, like if they still were kids, and not royalty. "Yamamoto" she said smiling too, but formalities kicked her in time "I mean, prince Yamamoto" she corrected, bowing slightly

"You don't have to be that formal, you know?" He said with his usual carefree mood and smiled, making her blush. "I-I know, but ...", "No buts, we're friends, right?", "Well, yeah, but still ...", "you can talk to me like we used to, because we're friends, don't forget", he ended the discussion with a wide smile. Tsuna called Kyoko to show him a room specially for him, because the party will be in few days from that day, but prince Yamamoto Takeshi liked to arrive early to parties

* * *

Then, she waited for her father. He was announced, and entered to the Hall, with his own right hand, Basil. The blue eyes of the young man, blushing softly, looked quickly at her from toes to head, in that order, because he was bowing next to her father, he didn't wanted to be caught checking on his master's beloved only daughter

* * *

Just was missing the caravan and at least one of the other princes.

By sunset, she was growing bored and tired from waiting (keeping her perfect princess posture was still hard for her back), also were Fuuta, who kept her company. They were about to leave, as they heard roars from outside. Since they not heard the guards screaming and running, they decided to stay in their seats.

Then, a fake oversized Chinese lion came dancing through the hall, with the sound of bells ringing in every one of its steps, and dancing at the rithm of some invisible drums, cymbals and gongs

When it came close enough to the princess, the lion costume fall off, letting see a monster

"Hiiii! It's Namahage!" Tsuna cried, recognizing the monster of the stories she was told when she was younger.

The monster roared. But a fake step made the gong, clinging on its shoulders, hang on its throat, making it cough and fall on its knees, choking

"P-prince! Didn't I already told you that was something really dangerous to do?" Fuuta jumped to help the monster

Prince?

When Fuuta took off the gong, and also took off the mask, she saw the head of a man about her age, with long dark brown hair falling messily on his shoulders

"I'm sorry, Fuuta-kun" He said smiling shamelessly "But it seemed too much fun, couldn't help it" he said, now laughing

"Ahem!" Tsuna interrupted. She felt she was off their conversation, princess side appearing

"My apologies, princess" Fuuta started saying "Do you remember i said two years ago i was in a kingdom far away from here to study?", "Of course", "Well, i was studying in his kingdom", he said, with a smile. "My father was personally supervising his studies, so i really hope his improvings are of your liking" the prince said, bowing respectfully.

Tsuna couldn't deny Fuuta was more knowledgeable and mature when he got back. She thank him for taking care of her little friend

"Next time make sure to show up in a normal way, prince!" Fuuta began to scold him "why didn't you appear with a formal attire, and walking through the room like any other prince?". The way Fuuta was talking to this prince made her realize they became good friends while fuuta was out

"But if I didn't, I wouldn't have made an impression on the princess" He said, not looking at Fuuta, but the princess, making her blush. Of course she couldn't forget him easily right now

"Excuse me, princess, I've got some things to do" He said, taking his stuff and making his leave. "I-pin, Lambo, show your respects to the princess, and follow me". That moment the other two realized the presence of the other dancers. One of them was a young chinese-looking girl, holding a pair of cymbals, and the other was a young boy dressing a cow hide on top of his clothes, holding a big drum. Both of them bowed to the princess, and helped the prince to carry the lion costume

"Make sure you show up properly next time!" Fuuta said before the prince was out of hearing range. "I know, I know" He said back without turning back or stopping

The day ended and the caravan never came. They'll arrive during the night, she assumed, since the fact Fuuta's predictions never failed

-----------------------------------------------------------

All your comments would be really apreciated

If you comment, you'll get a light-as-air invisible cookie!


	2. Birthday party

Disclaimer: i don't own khr or its characters

"Tsuna-nee! Tsuna-nee! Let's go to see the acrobats and the bards, Tsuna-nee! Oh! I mean princess!" Said an excited Fuuta, shaking heavily a sleeping Tsuna. "Mmm ... Fuutaaa ..." she moaned and covered her head with her blankets.

"Wake up, Tsuna" Reborn said, as he kicked her on her back

"Can it wait a little longer?" she said, still half-asleep. But she looked at Fuuta and his begging puppy eyes, and couldn't refuse to go out this early

After loooking for some common and plain-looking clothes to wear, they found Basil on their way, leaving the castle

"Tsuna-hime!" He called her with wide eyes

"Hii!" She was caught." Well, you see, Fuuta wanted to see the performers downtown so ..."

"Doth thy father know about this?"

"Well, no... but..."

"But thou cannot go out alone!"

"I know, but ... Basil-kun, ... please?" she said with her best puppy face

"Fine, let me join thee, then" He sighed, blushing and holding her hand shyly, making her blush pink

So they went downtown

* * *

Downtown was a lot bigger and crowded than she remembered, so she let Fuuta lead them to the newest artists in town

There was a little horned boy playing a guitar, a little girl showing her combat/dancing skills and some kind of telekinesis, both faces painted, looking strangely familiar, and finally, on top of them, a masked acrobat was doing some dangerous gimnastics across ropes and beams

The view was truly amazing. That was until she felt like she was observed. Observed by the eyes behind the mask. The acrobat landed in front of them, froze a momment, and walked away with a muffled growling sound, followed by the kids.

"Are thou okay, Tsuna-hime?" Basil said, looking into her eyes, worried for the shocked look on them

"Um ... yeah, I'm ok" she said trying to forget that scary acrobat

"That was so cool!, can I get an autograph, Tsuna-nee?" Fuuta begged

"If thou want so, I shall go for it" Basil offered

"Yay! Over, here Basil-nii! Let's go this way!" Fuuta said tugging Basil's arm "But, Fuuta-dono, we should not leave the princess alone!" but the boy didn't heard him and dragged him into the crowd. Tsuna tried to follow them, but she lost them quickly

* * *

So she began to wander among the crowded streets for a while, suddenly bumping against a guy she knew

"Hi-Hibari-san, I mean, prince Hibari! And Sir Kusakabe?"

She saw prince and servant looking at her

"Such a weak herbivore shouldn't be in a place like this, on top of that if an herbivore is a female, shouldn't be wandering around by herself, that's against discipline, right, Kusakabe?"

"Yes, Kyo-san! We will escort her to palace, sir!"

"Thank you, Hibari-san" she sighed in relief and blushed a bit. He glared at her "I-I mean, prince Hibari!" she knew he was kind in a really weird way

* * *

When they arrived at palace, Iemitsu received them

"So, Hibari, you decided to join us in our little princess celebration?"

"Dad!"

"I didn't come because you asked me to. I came because I feel like to. Don't put me in the same bag with the herbivores"

"Well, we'll just prepare a room for you and Kusakabe just in case you want to drop in our little celebration"

"Do what you want"

Then the three men left, leaving her alone in the palace. She went to the main hall, just in case Fuuta was there. She found someone else instead.

"Princess" The guy said. He was the prince she met last day, but he looked different. His hair now falling neat behind his shoulders and the clothes of a prince, with a serious look on his face instead of a smiling one, really strange

"Princess, I have a favor to ask you"

"And what would that be?" feeling a bit worried

"Would you take care of Lambo and I-pin for a while, please? I have some... things to do, and they are too young to accompany me, even if they're my only servants."

"But, will you be okay alone?"

"Since they are just 10 years old, I pretty much do things by myself anyway" he laughed

"Well, could you give me some time to think about it?" she didn't want to turn him down or leave the kids by themselves, but she barely meet them or even him, but since he was Fuuta's friend, it wouldn't hurt if she would think about it

"So, will you come to the party tomorrow?" she asked, knowing all the princes had been invited, even the two Varia princes, who were a little troublesome for her taste

"How could I miss it?" he said before leaving, drawing a giant smile on his face

* * *

Next night, everyone was at Tsuna's birthday, being Xanxus and Belphegor (the two Varia princes) the last arriving, with their own subordinates, Squalo as Xanxus' bodyguard and Levi as Xanxus' advisor (but prince Xanxus never listened to anything he said anyway), and then prince Belphegor with Lussuria as his bodyguard (and fashion advisor) and Marmon as his advisor (and sometimes playing the role of the nanny of the spoiled prince). Even some princes from far away lands, like Dino from Itaria, and Mukuro (with his twin sister Chrome), from Kokuyou Lands. Including also Kyoko's brother, Sasagawa Ryohei, the famous wandering monk, came to visit her

So the party started in the palace's garden with all the music, food, and gifts it carries, but she felt quite uneasy with all the guys giving appreciative looks at her, maybe because she was the only girl at the party, not including Kyoko, and her father wasn't showing up yet

"God! I bet he's getting drunk again!" she mumbled to herself in dismay

As her words summoned him, Iemitsu appeared with Basil among the crowd, and everybody stood silent

"Well" he started saying "I summoned you here for announcing something. First, since Tsuna-chan, my dear and *insert a HUGE speech talking about how cute his Tsuna-chan was* and only daughter is already in age of getting married, the ninth approved her to marry anyone of you" he coughed with disgust and continued "BUT IF YOU PUT ONE OF YOUR PAWS ON MY DAUGHTER, YOU'LL BETTER BEG FOR DEATH BEFORE I CATCH YOU!!!"

"Dad!" she screamed at him. Of all embarrasing things he could say, that was maybe the worst of all

"Don't worry Tsuna, the ninth also said you'll have the freedom to choose your husband, even if he's not a prince" he smiled

She was wrong. THAT was the most embarrasing thing he could ever say

On top of that, that made everyone look at her. From Dino to Xanxus, even Gokudera, Ryohei and Basil were staring at her. Some of them with a blush, some of them with shock, some of them with total amusement and some of them just took it as a really good joke. And one just shouted "Extreme!"

"Well, I still have another announcement, but I don't want to waste anymore time of my little girl's party. So, let's have some entertainment here" he clapped, and some of the flowered trees' branches started to move like a wave, making the petals fall gently like a pink and white rain, and, in the middle of the large table everyone was sitting, fall the scary acrobat, left a little box in front of Tsuna, and jumped away to the trees again to begin an amazing show, far better than the one she saw on the street some days earlier

When the show ended, the acrobat ran into the palace, instead of leaving through the gardens like every wandering artist who visited the palace before. Though it was strange, nobody but her seemed to notice

And since the party was oficially over, all left to drinking and talking, nobody seemed to notice her leaving the place to follow the acrobat

* * *

The palace was silent. Maybe everyone was in the kitchen still carrying food, bottles of sake and empty dishes

She wandered for a while, until she found Kyoko

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Ah!" she startled. "Um, gomen, princess, I thought it was that scary acrobat again"

"Did you know where did he go?"

"Eh ... yes, he headed this way, near the bedrooms. Do you need anything from him princess?"

"Um, no, i just want to thank him for the show" she smiled. Bless heavens Kyoko is a bit oblivious

* * *

She headed to the dorms. There where candles lit, as their light showed itself through the paper walls. She slided the door slowly, trying not making any sound, poke her head to watch, and her jaw dropped when she recognize him

"You!" she screamed

He just froze where he stood, astonished and half-dressed in front of the girl. Then his face flushed. She blushed back, realizing she was seeing him half-naked

"Sorry!" she shouted, and slided the door again

"You can come now" he said half-heartily after a while. She slided the door. The mysterious prince was there. The mask and the clothes of the acrobat lied beside him

"So, how can I serve you, princess?" He smiled and bowed slightly

"Ehm ... see ... I ...". He was right. Why was she looking for him? Well, in first place she was just curious about the acrobat. But now, a whole lot of questions ran in her mind

She stayed silent for a moment.

"Why an acrobat?" she finally blurted. Even if she saw the coming answer. She heard from her mother, the elders, and maids, stories about princes who ran away from home, just for fun, to try to find true love, or a quest to find power or an spiritual quest

She froze at the only word that came from his now not smiling lips

"War"

-----

I know it's a slow story, but i needed to introduce more characters, as they are necessary, if i plan 1 of them to be Tsuna's husband, i needed variety! XD, and i needed a kind of army, if i wanted to make a war. I'm not a very good "get into the action, now!" kind of writer, so i will take my time to develop it, sorry if that annoys you

Sorry about my lame english, correct me all you can, since i'm no native english speaker

Comment till you heart is content, please!


	3. The born of the battle maiden

She couldn't believe his words. War at this peaceful times? Why hadn't arrive any news of that? Why she didn't heard anything about something that important?

"So, Is the party over?" He made her snap of her thoughts

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, there's nothing to worry about war, then" he smiled

"But, why?"

"Because the princes, your guards and others are now in the council room, trying to deal with the upcoming war"

"But how could them? Why my dad didn't told me anything about that?" she got up quickly, decided to do something about the meeting

She stood in her place as a question crossed her mind

"Wait, if you are a prince, why are you here instead of there with them?"

"You'll be away too if your rank doesn't count anymore for them, and you'll be even more away if you know some of its members think you're better off dead" he laughed sadly under his breath.

"_How could he laugh with something that awful!"_ she thought in dismay

"But why you said your status doesn't count anymore?, that just doesn't make sense"

"Just ask Fuuta-kun. He'll tell you why. Now, if you excuse me, I have to leave for now" he picked his things, bowed, smiled and left the place

* * *

Tsuna walked through the corridors, finally getting close to the conference room, and put her ear close to the door to eavesdrop their conversation

"... and that's what the last inform says"

"hmm... casualties were a lot bigger this year"

"That means all our allies have been whiped up?"

"Not all of them, since those coward useless pieces of trash still haven't attacked our lands yet. That means we still have an upper hand in this battle."

"Not necessarily"

"What doth thou mean, Reborn-dono?"

"That means our enemy wants to take off our support first, so they want to force us to battle them sooner, since we could run low on weapons, food and men"

"Those bastards, pyon!". She heard a loud "slam!" from inside the room

"You have something on your mind, Reborn?"

"Well, kind of..." He smirked and slided the door violently, making Tsuna fall on her face

"The princess!" everyone gasped (or at least thought it) in their own particular way

"Tenth!" Gokudera flew to her side, helping her to get up

"I'm okay, thank you, Gokudera-kun" her gentle smile made the young man look away, embarrased

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII!, this is war, we don't need a girl in this kind of stuff!"

"Heh. Just leave her. It would be pretty fun if the piece of trash survives"

"Actually, Tsuna is pretty strong, since I supervised her training since she was little, by direct orders from the Ninth himself"

"Me? Strong?"

Everybody has the same question in their minds. How can a girl, on top of that, a delicate and warm-hearted one like her, could be strong enough to even to ride with them to battle?

Xanxus loud laughs showed them his opinion about that

"Interesting. Hope you don't mind to test you then" everyone felt the sarcasm in his words. An evil threatening glint apeared in his eyes

"She's dying for it"

"Hiiii! Don't talk for me, Reborn!" the fact is she WAS dying for it. More in a literal way

"Nee, Xanxus, why you don't just trust Reborn?" Dino said, running a hand trough Tsuna's hair, trying to make her ease

"This lame trash doll will take what it's supposed to be MY site in the empire! And then she'll become my boss! I need some proof to see she's worthy" he grinned darkly

"Mu. He's got a point"

"Then, you two will have you match at sunset the day after tomorrow, sounds good enough?" Asked the little councelor

He got a mad evil laugh as an answer from him, and a painful sigh from her

"Don't worry, Tsuna, I'll take care of him if things get too rough. I just can't let my cute little sister get hurt"

"Shut up! I'll be the one who'll save the tenth!"

"Hahaha. Not if I save her first"

"Don't dare to, sword-freak!"

"I'LL SAVE THE PRINCESS TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kufufu, I'll save the princess and keep her for myself"

"Kyo-san won't let you do that! He's the only one suited to save the princess!"

"Just a *real* prince is suited to take the princess, Ushishishishi"

"Don't even think about it, pyon!"

And so they began to quarrel

Tsuna managed to leave the room before the quarrel evolves to war. She heard her councelor saying "Don't let us down" before mysteriously dissapearing. Great. How could she deal with the most barbaric man of all kingdoms? Well, of course she was trained to be ready for battle, but it was just in case! She had small to none chances to defeat him, she had to think about something. And quick.

* * *

Thinking about a way to defeat Xanxus, she wandered through the palace's gardens, now only lit by the stars, and found Hibari lying on the grass, apparently sleeping

The wind blowed gently his dark hair, and the moonlight bathed his skin in an ethereal blue shade. The whole scene emitted tranquility

She sat next to him, just to clear her mind. He looked so handsome and harmless in that state, she couldn't help but sigh. He moved a bit. _"Oh my god! I woke him up!"_ She thought, starting to panic, remembering the stories about his own guards beaten to death, just for disturbing him. She got up quickly, and started to walk away, but a little tug on her kimono made her wait

She looked back, just to find his freezing stare

"Hiii! P-Prince Hibari, I-I'm so s-sorry!" she started babbling, but Hibari's eyes froze her

"Sit" he ordered

"But..." She had to get away of this embarrassing situation quick. "wouldn't you be in the council room with the others?"

He glared at her. _"Just remembered he doesn't like crowds. Stupid me!"_ if Xanxus wasn't enough trouble, she now had to deal with Hibari. Great.

But a familiar voice saved her for now.

"Kyo-san! I have the reports we have to discuss"

"I'm not in the mood for that"

"But, Kyo-san ..."

Yes, Sir Kusakabe had enough experience dealing with Hibari, to at least make him listen to anything he had to say, and was strong enough to take one or two hits from his tonfas as punishment for wasting his time and using that tone in front of him after that. He had the right time to appear, giving her enough time to excuse herself politely enough, and walk away as fast as she could

* * *

She found princess Chrome on the way back to her room

"Um, Tsuna-hime... I heard what you did..." Said the wide-eyed pineapple-headed princess

"Um, listen Chrome-chan, It was a HUGE mistake..." Tsuna tried to explain she was a mere victim of the circumstances

"That was so cool!" said unexpectidly loud the shy princess, blushing hard

"_Oh god! That's Reborn fault!"_ she thought for herself thinking of the sadist baby's doing, spreading those news like she was a kind of outstanding hero. Of course it is outrageous that her, being a woman, even if she was the Vongola's princess, standing against one of the most powerful (and moody) men of all the world she knew

"Could you... please... let me... um... join you in battle?... I've been training hard behind my brother's back... I promise... I'll be of help"

She couldn't bear to drag Chrome with her IF she DOES defeat Xanxus and forced to be in battle with all the other princes... if something happened to her ...

"Please... boss?" she said softly.

"Don't call me boss as if I were a man!" Tsuna scolded her, now her blushing hard

"Um, sorry, boss" Yes, because this amazing thing, Chrome's mind placed Tsuna as her boss.

Tsuna left her, and went to her room. But she was restless. She needed to relax, she needed to be distracted...

* * *

She looked at the ring on her hand. It shone brightly against the dim light of the lonely candle in her room. It was the proof she was the Vongola princess. It was a symbol of all kinds of responsabilities the empire carried with it. A huge task for a girl.

She patted the gloves hidden in her sleeve. Her own symbol of power. She never was in an actual battle. While she was on training under Reborn's supervision, she just do some small hero tasks like saving animals or helping people, most of those times almost without clothes on her

Ah, those were times... of ubber embarrassment

Now she knew she was way better than that, but still she was like a moth flying to the flame that was prince Xanxus.

She needed to cool down his flame

To cool down

To cool

To freeze

That was the answer. Now all she had to do is to figure out the how. So she ran to the library, looking for answers.

The library had to have an answer. Even if there wasn't so much information about the powers and techniques about the Vongola empire, and almost all that information was sealed with the special Vongola seal, there had to be something, something no one noticed, a hint, a clue, anything!

She finally found some martial arts scrolls, she took a close look at them... she already practiced some of those movements with Reborn's training, she just needed to focus her energy to do what she wanted. The scroll said with some weird and complicated metaphores how to focus energy to obtain certain things. It was not very clear or useful besides that, but she got the idea

Relief ran through her body, making her fall asleep in the spot where she stood

* * *

She woke up very early in the morning, feeling her body all cold and some pain on her knees, the scrolls were still on her hands. She still felt sleepy, and hurried up to her room, called the maids for preparing her bath and bringing something to eat, and prepared herself for the new day. She felt this was going to be a very long one.

------------------------------------------------

After a long hiatus here's chapter 3, hope you like it ^^

Next chapter will have a bit of action (I hope), will be Xanxus be Tsuna's pet after their match? Will it be the other way around?*dramatic music*

Almost forgot: There! Have some Hibari! (Throws story at hungry HibarixTsuna fans and runs away from them -sorry, it's because i received a lot of "i want Hibari with Tsuna"*just realized how many people ship this pair o.o*-)

That doesn't mean he will be Tsuna's definitive husband (maybe yes, maybe not).

Tsuna's hubby will be a secret, but you can always send me some ideas (if you DARE to request, I'll just try to write some little moments, since, like I said before, the "husband" is a SECRET). Or just leave me find who will she marry *evil cackle*

You can correct me all you want, since I'm not a native english speaker

Did I mention this is the first time I write a long story? That's why I want you to send me your feedback, so I can improve (my english or my writing or both)

Comment till you heart is content, please! I'll be very glad to read them! ^^


End file.
